Navigation Satellite Systems (NSS), such as the United States' Global Positioning System (GPS), Glonass, and the like; are used to provide the location of objects. However, the accuracy of the NSS can be affected by signal reflection; a blocked sky view, e.g., such as buildings, trees, hills, and such located between the receiver and the satellite; and many other types of interference.